New Found Love
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: In Camp Rock II, we all learn that Nate's with Dana. But the movie ends before the end of the summer... It's still time for love to shows up, and to help some people realize what their true feelings are... To help them to floorish. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: On a rough start

I woke up this morning with a headache. I haven't felt like this for like years. But still, I could remember the last time I had a big one, the one that hunt you every day, all night long like. But anyway, I was happy. Summer's not over yet and it's still time to be with the others. Well, not everyone, most of them in fact, but especially with her. Instructors came back the other night from Camp Star and we let them take their jobs back. We're a bit sad, but mostly happy. We have more time to hang around with our friends. And to go out with our more than a friend ones.

I remember that last night, I was with Dana. She decided to join us. She left her dad and the camp for us… Well, for me. At least, it's what I think. I'm so happy to have her beside me, even thought I don't know how to speak correctly. Actually, it's quite funny for the others but not for me. My brothers always make fun of me. Jason's the less teasing one. In fact, he's working to get his birdhouse right now. He found wood, I don't know where, and he's building it. It's quite frightening… He's out all day, except the night, when he comes back to sleep, and for fire camps. The kids help him too. It's like a little factory. Shane hasn't change. He teases me every day, even when Dana is here. Sometimes, when she sees this, Mitchie stick up for me. It's quite funny to see Shane being like… Like tamed! When we were children, he would've never been tamed… He would always do what he wants to do. But now, she changed him. He's sweeter. Well, that's one thing I can tease him for. Even if he runs faster than me…

-Nate? Are you up?

My eyes shot open. I realized suddenly that I wasn't in my cabin but in Dana's. I can't even remember a single thing. Luckily, no one was around. I slipped on my clothes quite quick. I was used to do everything quick because of concerts. We're always in a rush.

-Nate? Are you okay in there?

-Yeah, yeah…

I tried to sound normal but my voice was a bit shaky. I finally get dressed, all clean, clear and nothing strange, breathe in, breathe out and… Here we go. Just act normal.

-Nate…?

-Come in!

The door opened slowly, cracking a bit. A regular, yet strong shadow appeared.

-Man, what are you doing here? We were looking for you all morning!

Shane sat down on the bed, the sheets were a mess. I forgot it. He looked around suspiciously, and put a bowl down on the table.

-I brought you your cereals… You missed a big thing, Mitchie's mom had…

He stopped, looking me intensely. I tensed up, looking away from his hard, yet brotherly, gaze. Sometimes, he can be very frightening.

-Wait a minute…

He got up quickly, putting a hand on my cheek. I turned around, reaching for my breakfast, turning a bit redder but I tried to hide it by watching the clock on the table. Unfortunately, my brother, who is strong-headed, sat next to me, gripping my head tightly, and holding my waist firmly.

-What's on your neck? You're hiding something?

-What?

I looked at the bowl in my hands. I could almost see my entire reflection. Then it hit me. My neck. I glanced at him nervously, trying to ease the thing. He chuckled, a bit amused, letting me go.

-Aw… Isn't that sweet? My little brother has a love bite on his neck!

-Can't you just stop shouting that? Keep it low!

-If you wish… Love bite, love bite, love bite…

I punched him on the shoulder, and he can't help but faked a fall on the ground, holding his arm. I finished drinking my breakfast, staring at the clock. It was around 10am. He put an arm around me playfully, watching me. I could swear he's smiling right now.

-I wonder who did this to you…

He chuckled, head down, almost too sweet. I sighed. Now I'm freaking out.

-Come on, don't be so stressed. It's just a love bite.

-What would they say? What would everyone say? I can't even wear a pullover, we're in summer…

-Come on, they won't laugh. Look carefully, everyone has love bites.

-Really?

-Everyone.

He nodded, quite serious. He looked at me, a bit of fun in his eyes, and spoke lower, like if someone was listening to us…

-And, just between us… I have one…

I glanced back, a bit surprised. Since when does he have love bites?

-Right here…

-Stop, I trust you!

He was starting to take his shirt off. Really, there is something wrong with him… But after all, he is my brother. What should I do?

-Well, I have a long day ahead… I'd better get going… But…

He stands, pushing me up by the arm.

-If you need anything, you know you can come. I'll be with Mitchie; we planned on going around the lake. Maybe canoeing, swimming or walking… And also, before I forget it, Dana's near the canoe station. You should go and talk to hear… Don't forget to use words too… Brotherly advice!

He went out, singing happily, waving back at me, as I stood under the small porch. Maybe I should…

-Have a good day!

I walked back at my cabin silently, hiding from others. I went behind bushes, by the counselors cabins, by the kitchen… What a way to hide… Shane couldn't do better… Once I was inside, I tried to hide that mark the best I could, with some skin products… I was lucky enough to find some good ones in Jason's drawer… It was hard but I was quite proud of myself. It was well hidden.

-Nate? What are you doing here? Shane was looking for you that morning…

I jumped a bit, frightened. He always shows up when we expect him last…

-Why does everyone have to do that? They've all drunk coffee this morning? Yes, I've seen Shane, and right now, I'm leaving.

He watched me leaving silently, a bit confused.

-I just wanted to know if I could borrow your…

I didn't let him finish, I was out before he could say so. I ran to the lake. I didn't know where I was running exactly, because I went by the small forest. I was running for sure but to somewhere my feet have chosen. After some full minutes, I stopped, panting, sweating like never before. I was crazy. Frankly, I do. That's when I realized that I was on a hill. It was beautiful, there were tons of trees but only on one side and we could see everything. I saw Shane and Mitchie canoeing, him kissing her. I laughed a bit, I confessed. I saw Jason near Uncle Brown's cabin with the kids. I saw everything. Even Camp Star, on the other side of the lake. Their spotlights were always on for some reason. I took a step forward, it wasn't a hill. In fact, it was like a side of a small mountain. There were rocks. Big boulders. Sharp ones, shining ones. I sit there for long minutes. The sun warms my back, the wind blows, and it isn't too hot. Just warm.

-Come on…

I watched two shadows coming down. Again, I was lucky enough to be on the upside, and not seen. These shadows slide on rocks, becoming bigger, hiding the sun when suddenly, two people appeared. One has its head on the shoulder of the other, which kisses its forehead. I couldn't believe my eyes.

-What if they know…?

-They won't… Come on…

I can tell. It's Dana. And that Michael Jackson guy from Camp Star. He's kissing her and she… She's kissing back… They seem happy… Full of life… I ran away, tears in my eyes. My feet slipped on a rock and I cut my hand. I don't even care. Branches are slamming my face. I don't care. She's kissing him… I run back as fast as I can, out of breath, out of life, out of love. I walked the stairs to my room, looking the floor, rather pathetic. I feel everyone's looks on my back. I don't care. I wiped away my tears, sighing quite loud.

-Nate, are you okay?

They talk to me, like if they care. I slammed the door behind me, without saying a single word to the crew. They don't have to know. I fall on my bed, crawling to the side, holding sheets. I'm crying. The best that ever happened to me was in someone else's arms. How could she do that? I wasn't cheating on her, nor mean… So why? She broke me… She ate my heart, and now, she's finding another one… No, she would never do that… But what I saw there…

-Nate?

-Go away!

-Nate, are you okay?

-Get the fuck off!

Right now, I'm alone. No one dares to disturb me. It's better I think, to be alone with myself. I don't need someone else… But still, I feel so lost and insecure… There are no other words. I'm broken. I totally messed up. If I wasn't on that hill and that… What am I saying? That still would've happened. I'm broken… Broken, broken, broken, broken…

-Dana…

I'm crying like never before, soaking my bed, soaking my clothes. I'm well broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Break up

What a beautiful day! Birds are chirping, water's cool, sun's warm but not hot, and the breeze is cool but not cold. Really, what a day! I was with Mitchie canoeing for like hours. We talked about everything and more. We talk easily. I love that. She wore a jean's with a yellow top that looked-like a bit like a dress, and wore my sunglasses. They were too big for her eyes, covering a bit her nose. That was funny! But I love how she laughs. It's not like a big loud laugh but rather a small one quite expressing. She has beautiful hair too. Much darker than last year but it matched her eyes perfectly. She wasn't the shy one anymore. She was her full self. That's what I love about her. She isn't artificial. She's true. She is very kind, helpful, loyal and brave. But sometimes, she can be naughty too. So, yeah, I kissed her a few times on the canoe and, when I wasn't paying attention, a wave board was coming beside us very fast. She didn't tell me and the canoe got rocked with the waves it created. I tried to hold on to the sides on or "ship" but I failed. I fell in the water. I was lucky enough, because the water was a bit warm. When I emerged from underwater, she was laughing. I couldn't help myself and I laughed too. I love to see her happy. In fact, I love her.

So yeah, it was around noon and she had to help her mom in the kitchen. I kissed her and headed for my cabin well… To get changed. I'm all soak. Jason is in the rocking chair, in the porch, a bit sleepy. He was up before the sun rises and now, he'd be down before the sun could.

-Hey, Jason, you're not working? I thought you'd be on your birdhouse all day long…

He opens one eye lazily, yawning, stretching his arms.

-I wanted to but I got dumped by the kids… They want to make me a "surprise". So, I came here to get my guitar but...

I listen to him, while coming in the room. I'm so used to opened doors that I don't even pay attention to the fact that I smacked my face in the glass. It's quite hurting. Jason laughed a bit at me. For the first time of my all life, it isn't me that laughs at him.

-But it's locked up.

I knock on the door and I swear I just heard a mumble. So, it's locked up from the inside.

-Is there someone inside, Jase'?

-I don't know. When I came here, it was already locked up.

-Do you have the keys?

He puts a hand in his pocket, taking some sweets, glue and wood out. Really, he isn't normal…

-Sorry, I think I've forgotten them…

-So go get them!

-In our cabin.

I look at him with big eyes. He's getting on my nerves. I griped the handle of the door and pushed. Nothing. I knocked again, a bit louder, several times.

-Fuck off.

I stopped. I don't recognize that voice. It's strange… And what a vocabulary…

-Jason, I think it's a burglar…

-A hamburger?

-No, a burglar!

I glanced at him nervously. His eyes were gleaming.

-I have an idea…

######°######

I'm still in my bed. The sheets are covering me, hiding me from this world. I'm so used to images… Why did she pretend? Is that Michael Jackson guy better than me? I'm just a musician. I'm nothing in fact. I spent my life in concerts, on tours… I didn't even have time for myself. It was better. Today, I have more time for myself and it's hurting me…

-Jason, shut up!

I turn around, watching shadows coming from the backyard. The two stopped in front of the door, pushing it slowly. They don't want to leave me alone when I want to. Everyone is always teasing me. I was turning around when something or someone jumped on me. I yelled, at the top of my lungs. Another joined it, and they pulled sheets all over me, wrapping me in them. I punched one in the face, but the other tied my hands together, pushing my head in a cotton bag. At least, I'm lucky enough not to get suppress. But still, I was suffocating. I don't know who they are but they are crazy enough to put socks in my mouth, thinking that I'd yell with little air… I was bumping in the sheets, gasping for some air. They gripped their "baggage", and I felt the breeze of the outside.

-What are you doing with that?

-We caught a burglar!

-Jason, shut up!

One of them must have slipped, because my back fell and it rocks. At that rate, I have nothing more to lose. I began to cry. Like a few minutes ago. I cried like a kid. I think they heard me because they stopped chatting. I mumbled some words, trying to tell them to release me…

-Silence, burglar!

-Jason! Stop chatting and run!

I don't know where they were leading me but I know it was somewhere away from the camp. I can't feel the fresh breeze anymore. I feel tingles in my legs and my back was hurting. Some dirt fell on their bag, and on my hair. I'm still crying. I'm not afraid of them. Well, a little. But what hurts me the most is Dana… It's what I'm crying for, now.

-What are you…?

They let me, well, the bag, fall on the ground in a loud thud. My back hurt more. I heard some people chatting, blabbing and someone was touching the bag.

-We caught a burglar!

-Come on, there is no burglar around!

Someone put a hand on the bag, pinching me. I couldn't help but mumble, crying a bit. Everything was hurting me. They stopped talking, everything went silent.

-What are you waiting for? Open your bag. If the burglar tries to escape, we'll get him.

I heard they blocked doors, windows and all possible issues.

-I'll do it.

Someone grip me hard by my left arm, pushing me up abruptly. A small bruise was left on my arm. They pulled the sheets off of my feet, revealing my shoes.

-Who wears blue suede shoes?

That same someone pulled the sheets off of me in one swift, hard motion. I yelled, falling backwards, on a table. They have tied my hands and feet together. I fell on my back again and I yelled louder, squeezing my fists. My back was killing me. I tried to get up but fell on a sit.

-Nate?

I looked up. Everyone was looking at me. Peggy, Ella and Tess were laughing like crazy ones, Mitchie was speechless, Shane and Jason were red, and the others helped me on my feet, untying the ropes. I don't know how they did that but they tied very hard, it cut me.

-So he's your burglar?

I gasped for air, tears still in my eyes. Everyone went silent when I started to cry. Again. I felt arms around me. Small, yet strong ones. I sniffed, wiping away some, looking at Caitlyn. She was looking at Shane and Jason with a murderous glare. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, handing it to me.

-Look, bro', we're sorry, you know, we just thought…

-That I was a burglar… Whatever…

I wasn't able to speak correctly. Everything my heart was saying was "Dana". And every single time it did, my heart was broken more and more. I heard someone smashing the doors, yelling outside. Shane sits next to me, not even daring to look me in the eyes. He must be shameful and sorry.

-Look, I'm sorry… We didn't mean to harm you…

Everyone was heading back to their occupations, leaving the room for us. I was still crying, in Caitlyn's arms. She was a good friend and, like my older brother, a hugger.

-Nate!

Shane got up quickly, frightened, and someone else sat next to me. Caitlyn let go of me quickly too and I felt that the tension was growing.

-I came as quick as I could when I heard the news…

That someone gripped my face with its hands, making me face… Her…

-Are you okay? I was so scared for you!

I looked away, beginning to cry more. She hugged me thigh, and my heart was almost broken all the way. It's like she wanted to torture me…

-Go away…

-What?

I got up, sitting to the other table. My brothers, Mitchie and Caitlyn have big eyes. Jason almost laughed but Shane punched him softly in the stomach. Dana, a bit confused, sat next to me again, and was watching me silently.

-Why? I came all the way here to see you, because I was with my father and all you have to…

-You weren't in Camp Star.

Her face got a bit redder. Jason laughed, Shane was hugging Mitchie thigh and Caitlyn was tensed up. I looked in her eyes, mine were full of tears.

-I saw you…

-What?

I gulped hard; my heart was beating against my chest furiously. I've never felt so broken before. She let go of me, arms on the table, like me. I looked at her, her eyes were like shining with hope but also with fear. Caitlyn came back next to me, and the others sat at the same table.

-You were with him…

-Yes, I was with my father, like I told you…

I sighed, hoping it would be true but I saw. Tears came back and I fought hard to get rid of them. My throat was dry, and my heart was beating fast. My brain was beating too, and I had another headache. I grip her hand nervously, forcing her to look me deep in the eyes.

-Swear me you say the truth… Swear it!

Shane was looking at Mitchie in disbelief, while she looks at him in anguish. Jason was watching us, eyes half closed, and Caitlyn raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

-I do.

I gripped her hand harder, sorrow coming in my heart. I couldn't fight tears anymore and Caitlyn was holding me. Dana sent her a cold glare but I squeezed a bit to get her attention.

-You're lying. I saw you with Luke Williams.

-And so? I was in Camp Star. Plus, he's my friend; I have the right to see him.

I stood up fast, glaring at her menacingly but the others knew me too well to say that I was mostly sad, and not angry.

-You're getting strange, Nate… I went to help my dad, and see him. We're good friend, that's all!

-But you kissed him!

-And so? We're close friends, like you and… Caitlyn.

She glared at her coldly, without saying a word.

-It was just a friendly kiss.

-Kissing him on the lips is called "a friendly kiss"?

-But…

-And what about the "Come on, they won't know"?

-Nate…

-Plus, it wasn't in Camp Star, that was in a mountain-like hill!

Everyone went silent. Shane, who was holding a frozen Mitchie, looked me in the eyes, like the others. Dana went silent, looking at her hands.

-Why?

She stood up, hugging me thigh, head burrowed in my neck. I instantly became bright red, eyes watching everywhere. I didn't hug back.

-Because I thought you cheated on me…

She began to sob quietly in my chest, soaking my shirt. I put a shaky hand on her shoulder, even redder.

-What?

-I thought you were with Caitlyn!

I didn't response, letting her sob. It broke my heart even more.

-You were wrong. I never cheated on you. But… How far did you go with him?

Jason was silent now, like everyone, and no one dared to breathe or speak.

-You shouldn't know.

She lifted her head up, and we met eye to eye. Hers were full of regrets but also with fear. They weren't the same anymore.

-That far to a "never coming back"?

I gulped, whispering that very sentence that everyone heard. I was appalled at the response that she might answer. I was lost.

-To a point you shouldn't know.

She burrowed her head in my neck this time, kissing me lightly. I was frozen. I couldn't think right. My heart stopped beating. Everyone has their mouths wide open, especially Caitlyn. She cheated on me. She used me. I trusted her. I love her.

-Nate, I'm so sorry…

I back away, frowning. I put a shaking hand on my head, looking at the ground in despair. I was heading towards the exit door when she gripped my arm.

-Nate, we are you going?

-Somewhere far away from you. You…

I turned around, seeing that the family had moved to see what was happening.

-I trusted you but… But that was all a lie, isn't it?

-Part of…

She sighed, like me, closing her eyes, waiting for the strike.

-Look at me. I won't hurt you.

She looked deep in my eyes, a bit confused.

-I trusted you but you used me… Everything you told me was a lie… I don't know what to say or do…

She smiled a bit, remembering our first meeting, when I was the same.

-But I think I can't go on like this.

I opened the door quickly, grabbing the keys in my pocket. My shirt was soaked with tears and blood. My heart was falling apart.

-It's over between us.

I slammed the door shut behind me, leaving a shocked audience speechless and a disbelieved Dana, who was certainly crying for her image. She lost her mirror but I lost my heart. I would've never thought that a breaking up is so hard emotionally and physically. Now, I do. It hurts. A lot. I hear footsteps behind me. Someone's following me. But right now, I need some time alone. Just some more time. Well, a little bit longer. And I think I'll be fine then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Friendly Convalescence

I couldn't believe that. It was just not possible for that to happen. It just doesn't fit. We were staring at her. She was crying silently but a smile came across her face. She turned around, without saying a word to us, heading to the entrance.

-How could you do this to him?

Caitlyn walked towards her, quite angry. She turned to face her, an evil smirk on her face.

-It's none of your business.

-Since he's my friend, it is.

-What a friend… I knew there was something going on between you two…

-We're friends. End of the story.

-Whatever…

-It doesn't give you the right to do that to him!

Mitchie came next to her, like we all did. Nate isn't the cheating guy type, we all know that.

-I knew there was something wrong with you… You didn't love him back, that was just for your image, isn't it?

-How can you say that?

-You were with that guy since the beginning; Nate was just "some fun" to you…

-You're getting ridiculous, Caitlyn…

The way she said her name felt like poison in her mouth. Disgusting.

-Say whatever you want to get excuses but at least, I'm loyal to him!

Dana walked back to her calmly and smacked her across the face. Jason caught her before she could fall to the floor and I helped her to her feet.

-You…!

I turned around, seeing Mitchie fighting with her. They were rolling on the floor, brawling, biting, and scratching. Jason tried to hold back Dana while I was holding Mitchie but he got a punch in the face and fell the head against the table in a loud noise… They fought again, this time, with Caitlyn that was smacking her like a crazy. Some shoes flew across the room now filled with yells and coarse words… Jason had a headache, and was pretty bad hurt. I went between the fighters, trying to separate them but I got knocked out by Caitlyn and Dana just got me on the floor, strangling me. Mitchie jumped on her, biting her down her neck, while Caitlyn get their "prey" down. Even if they are girls, they are quite strong!

-Calm down!

Dana pushed me over and I fell on Jason, making both of us fall off of the table. In last resort, we were… Well, hiding under the table. Yeah, quite brave… Mitchie got a tablecloth, trying to tie Dana's wrists together while Caitlyn was holding her. The funny part was that Dana knocked her out by a head butt, and that Mitchie fell trying to run after her. She was close to get her but her feet slipped on the tablecloth and she landed in my arms. Dana ran away, her hairs and her clothes in a mess. Caitlyn was running fast, so fast that we couldn't follow her. Dana was already in the canoe, away. When we got there, Caitlyn was screaming some coarse words…

-Don't even think about coming back!

She turned around and we all laughed, she had lipstick all over her face, like us. Our clothes were a mess, like our hairs. Mitchie was finally quiet and couldn't believe what she had just done.

-Well, at least, I learned one thing…

-What?

I looked at her. It was funny to see everyone like this. Even thought we would have problems later…

-That I have a warrior girlfriend!

Everyone laughed at this, even her. We headed back to our cabins, trying to clean all this mess. Well, what we could. But I think it was quite funny. I didn't see much girly fights but I can now swear that I'm happy to be a guy! Really, I don't think I could last long against a girl like that!

######°######

I can't believe what I have just done earlier. I fought Dana! Well, in this mess, she deserved that. How could she do that to Nate? He's sweet, quiet, kind and caring… Plus, he's my best friend! Well, close first because there's Mitchie too… I'm finally all cleaned up, it wasn't easy. I don't know what kind of lipstick she uses but it's very sticky! Plus, I still got its taste in my mouth! Utterly disgusting! Eww! It's meal time and I don't think I can eat right now… But anyway, I got some food from Connie to give to Nate. He wasn't there. Even thought it must be a hard time for him, he must be hungry…

-Dana…

I stopped at the door of the room 5. I looked at the window carefully, trying not to be seen and I saw him. He was sitting at the piano, arms crossed around his chest. He was in pain. I can tell. He began to play something really good, alone. He stopped suddenly, wiping his face with his shirt. He was crying. I walked towards the exit, so he can't see me and I sat at a table, in the bottom of the room. His music soon killed the whole room. I listened to him and I haven't heard him sing alone yet. Really, what a discovery this day… The melody was quite sad, and his voice was sometimes trailing off. He tried to hide his pain but his voice was rather low and coming from his heart. From his broken heart.

_There's a storm coming up  
and I gotta prepare myself  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger everyday  
_

I didn't know he was such a good pianist. Beside the circumstances, that was beautiful. He was talented. His sound was so deep and... Yeah, he was charming... What? No, he was a friend...

_Something's creeping inside  
Everything is about to change  
Gotta face the fact  
That I can't walk away  
_

The music intensified and his eyes started to get filled with tears. His voice trailed off a moment, he paused some minutes and began to sing, voice full of sadness and tears.

_This is critical  
I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep  
When you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeah  
So stuck on you  
_

Tears started to fall and he sobbed sometimes, quietly. I heard him mumble some words. He did love her but she didn't feel the same for him. He didn't deserve her.

_Used to have everything figured out  
But it's different now  
When you came, you saw  
You conquered my heart  
_

His curly hair was bouncing a bit, as he was shaking his head along the music's beat. His eyes were closed, yet tears were falling.

_It's your laugh and your smile  
wanna stay for a little while  
I don't wanna go  
I just want you in my arms  
_

I saw him smiling a bit at the beginning of the verse but his beautiful smile faded away as he sang the last two sentences. He was singing with his heart and it could be heard. The way he said the words "don't" et "want" was so sad... He found them in his heart.

_This is critical  
I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep  
When you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeah  
So stuck on you_

He opened his eyes, looking at the window. Some sunlight made him shine like an angel. An angel with broken wings. I was staring at him, feeling the pain he was feeling.

_Used to run and hide  
Used to back out of love  
But I can't escape this time  
Oh no  
_

He played the piano very well... I'm still shocked that he doesn't play it more often during concerts... It'd be great...

_This is critical  
I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep  
When you're not with me  
You're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeah  
_

I couldn't help but I walked up and sat next to him. He gives me some place. He wasn't surprised and I think he knew I was there. He started to play the chorus again, and I was singing with him. He seemed a bit less sad. He even smiled and sang "I like it", looking at me...

_Baby it's so critical  
(It's so critical, yeah)  
It's so critical  
(So critical, yeah)  
And I like it  
It's so critical  
(So critical, yeah)  
It's so critical  
(So critical, yeah)  
So stuck on you._

He stopped singing, me too and he ended the song. He stared at the people that were going outside to the cabins. He wiped away the last tears and turned to me, a bit shy all of a sudden.

-You sing well... You should sing more often...

-Thank you and you should play piano more often too...

-Thanks...

I took his plates from my last sit and handed it to him.

-Thanks but I can't eat right now...

-You will... Or I'll make you play piano the whole day, until dawn...

-Yes, mom...

He sat next to me, at the table in front of the piano. He grabbed his fork, taking little bites of his meal. I was watching the huge piano silently, deep in thoughts.

-You aren't eating?

-Not hungry.

He raised his eyebrows. I shouldn't have said that.

-Then eat with me. Or else, I'll make you sing the whole day, until dawn...

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Sometimes he can be really funny when he gets to.

-Yes, dad...

He handed me one of his plates, with another fork. We ate in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Sometimes, he was chewing his fork gazing at the people outside. I was watching him and I smiled a bit. He was sweet. Nice, kind, funny, friendly, caring, brotherly sometimes and very comforting. He finished his plate at the same time than mine and be both wanted to grab the glass of water. Our hands met, his was a bit hot. He takes his away, nodding silently.

-Sorry, you... You can have it.

I nodded politely, drinking half, handing him the glass after. He smiled a bit, drinking it after me. He looked at the plates and back at me.

-You can have the cake...

-Really? I don't want to impose and...

-It's fine really... I don't want you to starve because of me.

I smiled, speechless, a bit red and my cheeks were burning. I took the plate, eating slowly. Connie was doing her cakes really good. She was a pro! Everyone loves her. Then, Nate put a hand in my hair, like caressing it. I turned to him, redder. He looked back, his brown-chocolate eyes met mine. He got even redder than me and stopped. He put his hand on the table, and I saw there was lipstick in my hair he had taken off. I chuckled a bit, avoiding eye contact.

-What's that?

-Long story...

He raised his eyebrows, eyes shining with lust.

-Well I'll tell you but don't be mad, okay?

He nodded, smiling. I don't know how to say it but I was scared of how he would react...

-I... Well, I started a fight, and Mitchie joined me...

-Really? Did you get hurt?

-No, we're both fine, except Jason maybe and Shane... But our opponent got hurt...

-Your opponent?

-Dana...

He looked at me in disbelief, with big eyes. I chuckled, a bit lost.

-I stuck up for you. And she might have bruises.

He took my arm gently, pulling my shirt up to my shoulder, revealing small cuts and bruises on my left arm that were red-blue... Quite disgusting... He sighed a bit.

-You got hurt.

-Are you mad?

He looked at me with a soft smile and his beautiful eyes that made me melt in delight.

-How could I get mad at you?

-I don't know... I thought you'd be... I smacked her... Well, we smacked her... Mitchie tried to tie her, I don't know why... Your brothers tried to hold us back, Dana knocked out Jason, I got a Head butt from her, and Mitchie almost get out of air, like Shane... Shane and Jason were hiding under the table... But she managed to escape because Mitchie slipped on the tablecloth she wanted to use to tie her!

Nate was holding himself, arms on his west, laughing out loud. I laughed too. It was good to see him happy again. It was really sweet.

-You two knocked my brothers out?

-Yes, why?

-They've been beat up by girls!

-And so? We're as strong as men?

He was still laughing, like me.

-I'll make you see!

I jumped on him and we both fell to the ground. I was tickling him and he was holding in stomach, gasping for air. I was upon him, holding his arms against the floor. I smiled wide, proud. He looked up at me, smiling too, a bit short of breath. He grinned mischievously, mumbling some words. I wasn't paying attention. He got a bit up and with one swift hips motion, pressing his against mine, he turned us around and he was on top. He gripped me, so I didn't fall. I struggled while laughing, but he pinned me to the ground playfully.

-Who won?

He grinned, upon me this time. Then, like some hit we got, we stopped laughing. Eye contact. His eyes were shining. He has beautiful ones. Some have dark brown ones but he has light brown ones, like chocolate that we could melt in... His breath was short, deep and his mouth was open, like mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. He then let go of me slowly. I sat and he went next to me. I was looking at the piano, a bit red. He was red too but didn't hide it.

-So... You like pianos?

-Yeah... They have amazing sounds...

He got up, helping me to my feet and led me to that instrument. He padded a sat next to him.

-Come on, I'll teach you how to play the piano.

-Really?

He nodded, smiling. I sat next to him happily. I hugged him tight and he hugged back, a big smile on his face. I kissed him on the cheek.

-You're so kind, Natey...

-And you are so brave too, Caty...

We laughed, in each other's arms...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: First Date

-Where have you been?

Caitlyn froze. She was late. It was around midnight and she was still up. We had a long day and everyone went to sleep sooner. She managed to crawl in her bed, faking some sleep. I got closer to her, whispering in her ears. If she doesn't want to hear me, then I'll make her hear me…

-Where were you? What were you doing so late?

She chuckled a bit nervously.

-I was with… Nate…

-And what were you doing?

-Playing…

-Playing what?

-Piano, guitar, singing… Brawling, the usual…

-Wait, what? Brawling?

She turned around a bit, trying not to wake Tess, Ella or Peggy. She had a huge smile on her face and couldn't help but laughed a bit.

-I had the best day ever with him! We laughed, we played, we "brawled"… He taught me the piano! He was so great today!

-I can't believe it…

-What?

-Just between us, Shane told me that Nate was acting strangely lately, like he never did before… Well… Our "opponent"…

-Really?

-Yeah… And he thought he was going crazy so he wants to talk to him… You know the "guy-to-guy" talk…

-No…

We laughed a bit louder, but no one was awake. She smiled even more, making a small wave to me. I crawled over to her and we went under the sheets.

-You know what, Mitchie?

-What?

-We have… Well…

-Yes…?

-We have a… Kind of a date tomorrow…

I squeezed her hand, trying not to scream…

-Unbelievable!

-What?

-We're dating brothers!

We laughed louder and this time, everyone was awake…

######°######

-Where were you?

I saw him freezing. I was waiting for him to come sooner but he broken my record… He mumbled excuses and went to his bed, taking his pajama and quickly went in the bathroom.

-What were you doing so late?

-Jason isn't here?

-He sleeps with the kids now. By the way, he borrowed your marshmallow bag. You know fire camps… Anyway, what were you doing so late?

He came back from the bedroom fully dressed in her pajama. I laughed seeing him so absent-minded… He went over his chest of drawers, taking a look of his face and saw his clothes. He went red.

-What…?

-So you were with her…?

-No! Well, yes! But…

I sat behind him, on the bed. It's always funny to tease him. You do it one time, you're addicted for life… Plus, we're brothers…

-So…

He glanced at me, a bit nervously.

-You were with her.

-And you got beaten up by girls…

I watch him laugh uncontrollably. He made a point here.

-Come here…

He sat, a big smile on his face. I took his neck by surprised and he struggled but I pinned him to the bed. He tried that trick with me… Fool… He pushed his hips against mine while getting up but I quickly turned around, his wrists in my hands, making him face me, his head against the wall.

-It may have worked with Caitlyn but remember that I taught you that… Never lose focus.

He got red, burrowing his head in the pillow. I let go of him. Still, I love to tease him. I could do it all day long… With Jason.

-You have a love bite right behind your ear.

-How did you…

-Expert eye and I'm your brother…

He sat, next to me and sighed, putting a hand on his mark. This time, he doesn't try to hide it…

-Look, I…

He sighed louder, gulping hard.

-I'll go on a date with her tomorrow…

I chuckled a bit, putting my arm around his neck in a brotherly way. If Jason as here, he'd laugh at us… Like most of the time when we hug…

-Congrats, bro'!

-But I don't… I don't really know what we're supposed to do…

He was begging for my help? Just for a date?

-Really, sometimes, I'm wondering if you're my brother, brother…

-Come on, it's no fun!

-Yeah, you're right… It's rather dumb.

-Come on… How do you… No, what do you do when you're on a date?

I laughed at his statement. Really, I love being the big brother. It's so great feeling like a boss but sometimes, he makes me feel like an old man… I guess Jason doesn't feel that way… Forever young…

-Shane! Please, help me bro'!

-Right, right… Well, we'll have a lot of work tomorrow…

-What? But my date is tomorrow, all day!

I laughed louder. What a moron to have date tomorrow when you're back only around midnight… I still have lots of things to teach him…

-Well, let's work then…

I went over to his drawers.

-Thanks, bro'… I appreciate it.

-Long night ahead…

I heard him sighing and I laughed again. It was really a nice thing to see him happy. He really needs to get over Dana. We all need to. Especially Jason and me after getting hurt… I will never underestimate girls from now on. At least, I'm happy she wasn't like that with Nate…

######°######

The sun rose slowly this morning. The first sunlight awoke Shane. He found himself on the floor with his pillow and his brother sleeping in his bed. He got up yawning, shaking his brother by the arm.

-Come on Bro'… Big day today!

-Some minutes…

Shane grabbed a vase on the table and dropped the water on his brother's head. He sat straight, eyes wide open in shock.

-We have no time, brother. Trick Uncle Brown taught me last year.

He got up growling low, sending a cold glare to his older brother, who was laughing at him. He went to the drawers and got clothes for them.

-Hey, why can't I wear a single shirt?

-You will wear that one. With a tie. Trust me, light colors are better than dark ones. You'll understand someday. So…

He handed him the clothes and Nate was studying them cautiously.

-Why that tie? I like the green one…

-You'll wear that one.

Both went to their own bathrooms, getting dressed. Shane went by his brother's, glaring by the keyhole silently.

-Don't forget to brush your teeth and to put some hair product…

-Shane!

-Alright… But you'll be thankful one day…

######°######

I couldn't believe that. I can't believe what I have done. I just asked my brother some tips for my date and now, he was making up some plan and wanted to watch after us… Like if we were kids… It was around 10am when we got to the kitchen silently. It was quite strange to ask my brother such a thing… Well, it's better to ask him than Jason. He would've given me some awkward advices… Anyway, when we got there, he handed me a bag and some packages.

-For what?

-It's for you, moron. You'll be out all day, plan a picnic at least!

I looked at the ground, red. Sometimes, I understand why they like teasing me.

-Now, come on…

We headed back at our cabin, where Shane handed me another pack.

-You might need this.

-What?

-You'll see later, trust me.

Then, he went on his bed with his guitar and waved at me. I sat beside him as he started playing the song he had played for Mitchie last year. He smiled a bit, before bursting into laughter, making me jump in fright. He laughed louder, holding his ribs.

-Well, what are you going to play to her?

-What?

-Come on, girls are fond of love songs… Sing her one you've never sung before!

I sat beside him. He watched me thinking, playing another music, the one he played when Mitchie and him had an argument this summer. He got up, handing me his hand then my guitar.

-Come on, lover boy, we gotta go!

We headed towards the door, when he turned to face me, an amused look on his face. I knew I was pissing him off sometimes unintentionally but he still had that soft and brotherly smile on his face. I was lucky to be his brother.

-Nate… The bag.

I grabbed it and followed him quietly. He got some perfume, spreading some all over my head and chest. I pushed him away a bit, gasping for some fresh air. My nostrils were full of it and I couldn't breathe right… He laughed a bit, brushing my shirt with his hand, untying my tie a bit, putting my jean's down a bit too… Jeez, he was acting like our mother sometimes!

-Shane, come on…

He rolled his eyes, leaving me some space. He walked beside me, head up.

-Remember one thing, brother, when you're on a date with a girl…

The sun was fully up, it was around 11am. I saw a familiar shadow and another one coming towards us. We waved friendly at them.

-You see only her. Tell her how beautiful she is, how kind she is… Don't forget her eyes. Tell her she has beautiful eyes. But the most important thing: care about her, be true.

Caitlyn came next to me, and Mitchie next to Shane. I quickly kissed her cheek, knowing Shane would have a smile on his face, trying hard not to laugh at how red I was… Mitchie hugged me, smiling brightly.

-Have a good day…

She whispered that sentence before walking away, winking at me. I turned redder and I made Caitlyn laugh. One good point here, Nate. Way to go!

-Don't worry bro', it'll be alright. Plus, I'll be around if… Y'know…

He laughed a bit, running towards Mitchie, connecting his hand with hers. I looked at Caitlyn a second, before turning my head. I was too red to make eye-contact now…

-So… What if we can get a canoe?

-That'll be great.

She took my hand, without a word and we headed to the canoe station. We were walking slowly. Well, not at a tortoise pace but slow enough for her to put her head on my shoulder while walking. I quickly kissed her head, a bit less red but still red. Damn, why do I have to be so shy? Shane isn't and Jason… Well, he's special. Anyway, I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool of the family… When we got there, I put my stuff in a cabin and we went for a ride. Well, a little stroll. I was paddling while she was looking at the forest. I was looking at her. Her hair in the sunlight, her scent… Her laugh… Her eyes…

-It's beautiful…

-Totally. You're beautiful…

She looked at me in one quick head motion and I turned redder than ever in my whole life. I tried to say something, opening my mouth but nothing came… Damn! Instead, I put on a goofy smile that made her laugh. I laughed too, a bit stressed right now…

-You're… Handsome too.

I glared at her in disbelief. She was as red as me. I smiled softly at her, my eyes met hers and my spirit drowned in her brownish hazelnut ones.

-Nate…

Her hair was gleaming in the sunlight…

-Nate.

Her eyes were shining with love and…

-Nate!

I don't know what happened right now, but I didn't feel fine. My nose went under the water. Of all my strengths, I leaned at the bottom with my feet and propelled me upward. I was able to catch a piece of wood which was floating. I spat. My lungs were filled with water and I couldn't any think or even see correctly. Somebody held out a hand … I stretched out mine restlessly to the shadow. This one always continued to follow me skillfully. It was only some centimeters away from me … Millimeters … Micrometers …

- Hey! No!

The scream of this person made me jump up from my branch. I fell again in the water. I looked at it. She was terrified and had stopped breathing. Frightened, I turned. A wave struck me quite hard. Then another one and they were going on like that. Then, I knew what frightened Caitlyn. In front of us, a few meters away, a wave board was coming, breaking out on the howling waves. The water burst out, pushing and knocking me down, banging me against the edges of the abyss, branches and other garbage struck me, I waltzed with the garbage in a lugubrious and terrible dance. As I reached the bark, a piece of wood, taken by turbines, smashed against me, sending me again to the green fleet. A patch of metal crashed into my nose. Then other unclear things also made it. Everything around me became more and more black. I could see that the water became a little bit red … Then the black. The infernal noise of turbines, the banging of steel…

-Nate, are you alright?

I spat a lot, head over the water. Caitlyn had got me on the bark. I looked at her and smiled weakly. She smiled too, hugging me. I looked over our canoe and I saw a couple of wave boards going past us, heading towards the other camp. I laughed a bit, spitting too. Then, I faked a fall, swimming under our embarkation. She yelled, and tried to see where I was, splashing water with her hand. I grabbed it, pushing her into the warm water with me. When I surfaced, I saw Mitchie and Shane hanging out, beside a huge tree, looking nervous. Something jumped on my back, pushing me back into the abyss. I swam around some time, the most I could without breathing, Caitlyn on my back, hugging me tight. I turned around skillfully, and… I kissed her. She kissed back. We kissed. Some seconds but we kissed. It was heaven. We immerged, out of breath, panting. I laughed, helping her to get back into the canoe.

-So… We'd better get back and… Maybe we could… Hang out around?

-That'd be great!

I padded happily as she kissed me on the cheek. We were face to face, eye to eye and yet, we didn't talk. The silence was our voice. Her clothes were soaked, matching her frame. She has a beautiful body. Beautiful eyes, beautiful face, beautiful hair, beautiful curves… Wait, what am I thinking?

-Here, let me help you…

I took her hand in mine, smiling a shy smile. I helped her to reach the ground and she kissed my cheek. I smiled a bit, putting the canoe back in its place. When I turned around, I saw she was a bit shaky. She was soaked, like me, and might be ill after that… I gave her my jacket that was in my bag. She smiled huge, putting it on her shoulders. We headed towards her and Mitchie's cabin. Well, to get changed. She walked up the stairs and pushed me inside playfully.

-I won't be long. But… Don't you should get changed?

-I have my stuff in my bag… Or it can wait…

-No, way, you'll be ill…

She took my arm and let me, well, pushed me, in her place. In fact, that was like a bathroom but a bit bigger. I was soaked to the bones and I was a bit shaky too… She was right. I took my clothes from the bag. Shane was right too. Some clothes could be useful… I untied my shirt skillfully, thanks to my brother that showed me that trick in one of our tours, and washed me up by the way. I had my jean off when she came in… The stupid accident… She became bright red, like me and didn't say a single word, closing the door softly, after… After… Well… Kind of eyeing me. It looked like… I saw her eyes. She mumbled some confuses excuses as I finished getting ready. I know I was red but I couldn't help myself and smiled. I tied my tie like Shane showed me, not too tied. I put on some perfume my brother gave me. I know, I know… I'm his puppet… I got out, smiling shyly at her. She did the same.

-Sorry for… For that.

-Nah… Never mind.

It surprised me that I was so confident. Usually, I would hide for days, even months and couldn't see that person before that moment. I would completely suck. But with her, I didn't. I was… I was myself. We headed towards the forest, where I was yesterday, looking for some nice place to rest. I felt a breeze on my neck and turned my head around discreetly, and saw my brother, with Mitchie. They got red and all went back to the camp, stopping following us. All except Shane. He had a goofy smile, giving me a high five. Then, he disappeared as we got to that same little mountain-like hill. I sat, her beside me. We were watching the sun above Camp Star and the gleaming lake where we were earlier. I laughed a bit, grabbing my bag. I took my guitar out, smiling huge.

-What's that for?

My heart was pounding like no other time before in my chest. I had some pound in my chest too and in my throat. I didn't matter. I had to do it.

-For you.

I grabbed it firmly putting it on my leg, and I started to play. I was hoping Shane wouldn't disturb us… I don't know what he's capable of… He always surprises me.

_I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, Shorty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, here it goes  
_

She smiled huge, almost mouth wide open. I saw that look on her face. She had stars in her eyes. Then, I heard some strange noises in the bush.

_Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
_

She sat in front of me, looking at the guitar, back to me… Like she didn't know where to look. I met her eyes and then, she did.

_Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can't be too loud but I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you  
_

She joined me for the last words and I smiled a goofy smile and couldn't help but laugh. I turned my head slightly to the side, and I saw them. My brothers and Mitchie. They can't leave me alone. Well, us alone.

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan  
_

Then, I heard them chucking behind these bushes. I glared at them, breathing hard. That was the big part. I saw Jason looking at Mitchie in a weird way as she was laughing, holding Shane's arm.

_You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby_

I looked deep in her eyes and I saw it. She was trying her best to hold a nervous laugh as I quickly kissed her cheek. I heard the other guys whistling like wolves.

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
_

I tilted my head a bit and she started to sing some parts with me, happily.

_That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

I stopped playing. She stopped singing. She didn't even know the crew's here. Well, close family. We both had smile on our faces, but her was gleaming in the sunlight like an angel. I had trouble breathing heavily and I guessed she noticed, I was panting. Time seemed to fly. Strangely, our faces got closer and closer, soon we found ourselves nose to nose, and we leaned in… For a kiss. Our very first. But hopefully, not the last. Then, I heard a mumble and something banged.

-Jason? Could you think you could…?

We turned around quickly, frightened. Mitchie was laughing out loud, holding her ribs while Jason, a broken branch in his arms, was on Shane's back. He had in face in the bushes but we still can hear his angry yells at my brother. He ran towards the camp, without a word. Mitchie followed him, still laughing, leaving us with him. He got up slowly, mud on his face and torn clothes.

-I… Gotta go!

He walked back at the camp, a hand on his back, sighing.

-Oh, by the way, congrats you two!

We were alone. Finally. Still, we were laughing like crazy and I was holding her thigh. My heart was bouncing in my chest, I couldn't speak or think right and yet, I was in heaven.

-Caitlyn?

She looked at me, tears in her eyes because of laughing. I wiped them away, smiling brightly.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Nate.

I almost cried. It may sound stupid but it's true. I found my heaven. I found my heart inside of her arms. We kissed again, happily. She was so happy that she made me fall on my back by unintentionally pushing me. I laughed a bit as she grabbed my wrists.

-Wanna brawl, Caity?

-Wanna brawl, Natey?

We laughed with all our hearts as we both fell on the ground. I quickly turned around, grabbing her wrists but she slipped backwards. I gasped, she was still holding me. We rolled down the hill and we were lucky to have no rocks around. I ate some grass, spitting it aside as she chuckled. She fell on her back on the soft and fresh grass as I fell on top of her, head in flowers. She grabbed one who was bouncing in my hair, kissing my cheek softly. I turned red, not daring to look.

-I love the way you act when you're shy, Nate…

-And I love to make you laugh…

I tickled her but when I wanted to grab her arm, she grabbed mine. She got me. She moved her hips forwards, crashing hers on mine, and I fell…

-I won!

I laughed a bit, meeting her eyes.

-So, what is the prize?

-You know…

She let go of my wrists, crawling beside me, her head on my chest. I love the way she smiles. She's… She's… She's an angel.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

I leaned forwards, kissing her. She kissed back and didn't even fight like Mitchie and Shane do. I'm sure they're spying on us right now…

-Cait?

-Yeah?

-Hem… Well… Are you… Are… Hem… Are you… My girlfriend?

I sucked at that. She chuckled a bit, not looking me in the face. It's never good. My smile fell, and I looked at the blue sky, breathing hard.

-Yes.

-What?

-Yes, little moron!

She jumped on me, holding me happily as I did the same. My heart was skipping beats, Everything went blur, I knew nothing, my brain was melting but my heart was beating hard in my chest. I've never felt so alive before… Really, what a day!

-Yay! Caitlyn is my girlfriend!

She laughed out loud as I yelled that sentence. It certainly sounds crazy but I surely am right now! I love her! I love her! Oh god, how I love her! Best day of my life! Ever! I jumped, pumping my fists in the air, her in my arms, like I won an unexpected prize. Well, in a way, I won. I won my heart! I won her! I won the best girl of this world! I won! I'm in love!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Love is in the air

What a guy… He always gets on my nerve in different ways. He's really good at pissing me of. Because of me, they saw us. Jeez, what a luck we had that they didn't chase us. Anyway, when Jason tried to climb at the tree for a better view, he slipped on a small branch and… Fell on my back. Yeah. Quite dumb right now. We ran down a small hill, fading away from their view and I don't know why but my officially girlfriend was chuckling happily.

-What's funny?

-Ush… Just listen…

She pushed me aside a bit and I heard some laughs. We looked over the small grassy cliff and there, among flowers and all greeny things, they were rolling down. Yeah, quite strange right now… My little brother's grown up…

-I hope there are no rocks around…

Even Jason's voice sounded too heavenly in this situation. They rolled and I saw him got some grass in his hairs in the process but they both were laughing like crazy. Her back fell on the grassy ground first and he fell on top of her… He was chuckling, like her. They talked… They brawled a bit… She got him with my special move… She won… They laughed… She kissed him… He smiled… They kissed…

-They're so cute together…

Jason was walking back towards the camp, waving at us. Yeah, he had a birdhouse to finish. We heard a loud noise and turned around in fright. Nate and Caitlyn were kissing. Mitchie was holding my arm thigh, a bit emotional. I hold hers as well. Then, I don't know why I think we all can guess, he got up and yelled from all his heart…

-Yay! Caitlyn is my girlfriend!

I smiled, turning to my girlfriend, seeing she was a bit crying.

-Sh… Don't be sad, they'll always be with us…

She sniffled hard, hugging me quite tight. Even thought I couldn't hug her back because she pinned me to a tree, I hug her in my heart.

-No, they're cute… And happy… And Perfect… And so sensitive… And so…

-As we are.

She looked at me in disbelief. She laughed and kissed me. At least, he didn't have the chance to be the first… I put my arm around her waist and we both headed to the camp. We both heard them laughing and yelling, like little kids playing…

-I think it'll last long…

-Me too, Mitch…

######°######

-Hello everyone!

Nate sat beside us at the table, slightly holding Caitlyn's hand. They both had big goofy smiles on their faces, and barely looked at us. Jason chuckled a bit, while me and Mitch' just stared at them, taken aback. Really, they were strange. Well, acting strange lately… That was enough for us to do something before they can get ashamed. Well, kind of.

-I'll go get some water… Do you want something, I'll go get your drink…

-Aw… The same. Thanks, natey…

-You're welcome Caity…

Now we're in deep trouble… He walked towards the counter, not watching his steps and hit it. He turned quickly, grabbing his stomach with a wrinkled face. She chuckled a bit, looking down at her meal. We all did the same, a bit nervously. Mitchie nudged her slightly.

-We need to talk.

-After meal?

She nodded and we all ate again, eyeing Nate who was coming with two full glass of water. He sat beside his girlfriend, smiling at her, setting theirs drinks on the table. He took his fork and started to hit the table, unaware of what he was doing right now, like her, they were lost in each other's face. Then, yells banged in the room, we all jumped in fright. Kids were running down the alleys. They crashed some plates down which were on their way. Some jumped on Jason's back, covering his eyes.

-Who switch the lights off?

-Guess who!

Jason touched slightly the hands, tipping softly the one behind him.

-Err… A kiddo?

-Good guess!

They were holdings his arms, dragging him aside. We all laughed, taking some snapshots. Nate and Caitlyn smiled at them and she rubbed a kid's back while he gave some kids a high five. He put one of his arms around her waist discreetly and pushed her a bit more towards him. She adjusted herself, sitting more next to him and put her arm around his waist too. They blushed a bit, looking away a moment before meeting each other's eyes. I could see they were melting, theirs were flooded with happiness and some tears… They were shining with… Love. Their melty things make me melt… What am I becoming? It's… Quite weird. The kids finally get Jason away, yelling happily.

-I'll be right back as soon as possible, guys!

-Have fun, "Jasey"!

We all laughed hard, spitting our food. Mitchie was holding me, smashing my back a bit, I was suffocating. Dumb. I was so dumb.

-Are you alright Shane?

Someone took me off of under the table, pressing my chest. I spat one thing, I don't know what it's but I felt better. I was still red but I wasn't crawling.

-Be bit more careful next time, pop star…

Uncle Brown sat next to Nate, greeting everyone. He might be old school but he still has charisma. I sat back at my sit, drinking a bit. Mitchie was looking at me a bit weirdly with a quizzical look.

-I'm fine now. No need to worry.

I kissed her quickly, making her squeal a bit. She laughed, punching my arm playfully.

-Nate, I have news for you and…

He paused a moment, thinking back about what he said. His eyes narrowed, wondering in our empty plates, and then looking back at him.

-It's your choice. If you don't want to, you don't have to then…

-What?

-This year, you signed some papers with Dana about the final jam for both camps…

-Ah… Yeah…

His eyes wondered on the ground. He got red, eyes shining with pain. Caitlyn held him and he held her too with one arm. He looked at us, looking for some help. Mitchie went next to them, without many words, like Jason and I, even thought there were not enough chairs.

-And it stipulates that you'll be singing a certain song with her… Are you still part of it?

-What about her? Did she do something about it?

I could tell he was hoping for some excuse, trying to find an issue desperately. Just by saying her name, his jaw tightened and it felt like poison in my mouth… But still, the funniest part in it was the fight between the girls… Not that funny in fact but quite funny.

-She talked to Axel about it and we talked about it too. He sent me to get to know what you were thinking about this whole meeting since…

-Yeah…

He got up, closely followed by Uncle Brown. We didn't say any word as they exited the room. His new girlfriend tried to follow but mine got her back. It was his choice after all. It was his own decision. He had to think about it.

-I hope it's not one of her trap again because if it is… I'll go for some hunt this night…

We all laughed. She may be anxious right now but she still has some guts! Quite like Mitchie… We put our plates down on the counter and I invited my friends over at my cabin. I give Mitch and Caity the bed while I sat on the one above.

-So… You wanted to talk…?

-Yeah.

I jumped down, hearing some confessions. Unfortunately, Mitchie had put a part of the carpet on the side and I slipped on it. I fell on the ground in a loud thud. She helped back to my feet, pushing me against the door. Caitlyn was laughing…

-What?

-You're such a naughty pop star…

-Yeah but it's my cabin… Plus, I'm not a "go and tell everyone"…

-I don't know…

She winked at me. What a tease sometimes! She looked back at her best friend. Girly secrets… She'll drive me insane someday…

-Come on Mitch'… It's not Rock'n'roll…

I kissed her quickly, making her squeal.

-Come on, Mitchie, it's okay, he can stay…

I squealed hard, like a girl, jumping in her best friend's arm, hugging her tight. She laughed, crawling on the bed because of my weight.

-Yay! Caitlyn's my new best friend!

-You'll pay for that, Shane Joseph Gray!

She squealed, jumping on us. I went behind Caity, avoiding shoes from Mitchie. I loved to make her mad… She was so good at shooting things! She jumped forwards, grabbing my pants. I fell on the carpet, Mitch' still on me. I crawled back at the drawer, getting to my feet. Something ripped; there was a strange sound… Anyway, I ran in the cabin, closely followed by my girlfriend. Dang, I didn't know she was that fast! I jumped above a chair, getting hit in the face by the opened door. Mitchie got me, getting on my back. I ran outside as she was smashing me with… A pant?

-Look at them!

-It's Mitchie and Shane!

Everyone was laughing, looking at us.

-Mitchie, please, we can talk!

-Shane, Mitchie! Get back here!

Caitlyn was following us, but couldn't keep up with us. I saw the lake and the beach. Finally, my help! I ran faster, making her hug me tighter. Then, without a warning…

-Shane! No way you're doing this!

I dived in the water. She let go of me, immerging, wet clothes and wet hairs, matching her perfect frame. I immerged too, smiling brightly, kissing her on the cheek. Caitlyn stopped at the beach, breathless.

-I love you, you know that…

-I love you too, moron…

She walked back at the beach, as I put my arms around her. Everyone was now circling us, laughing hard, almost out of breath. I looked at my friends, a bit confused.

-What's going on?

-Um… Shane?

She turned around a bit, showing me something in her hand. A pant. Well, a jean in fact.

-And so?

She turned red, still surrounded by the growing crow. I looked down and it hit me. Hard. It was my pant. I ran back to my cabin, followed by the others and the crow.

-Mitchie, you'll pay for that!

-Anytime, my popstar!

When I got back at my place, I saw Nate talking with Dana, sitting in the rocking chairs outside. I walked towards them quickly.

-Hi Nate, the others are coming and hi Dana, be careful out there. If anyone is looking for me, I'm not here!

They looked at me with big eyes. Geez, they've never seen me without pants before? Even my brother was laughing.

-Shane! Wait for us!

Mitchie and I got inside and we had to drag Caitlyn inside… Or else, there would be a massacre. The now huge crow was pacing around the cabin, looking inside. Nate and Dana get in, closing the door carefully. He turned around, sitting in the bed.

-So… We'll do it that way then?

-It's okay for me.

Dana glanced at the other girls here, getting a cold one from Nate. She then looked back at me with some strange burning eyes, getting close. I was shaking. I don't want to start World War III right now in my cabin… I'm way too young to die. I shook her hand, getting in the bathroom, locking it behind me.

-Well, then… I'll meet you…

-At the opening of the firejam.

-Yeah.

He walked towards her, ready to shake hands but she hugged him. A bit hard because he had to grab the doorknob.

-I miss you, Nate…

Everyone's heart skipped a beat. I should stop looking in the keyhole but I couldn't… My eyes were on fire but yet, I couldn't close them… I was breathless but couldn't breathe. He hugged back quickly, without saying a single word, opening the door. Caitlyn was coming beside him, head red.

-Nate…

He stopped, letting her get a bit inside again. She handed him a paper, putting it in his pocket, an eye still on Caitlyn who was ready to fight…

-I'm sorry for what happened…

-Really Dana, it doesn't matter.

Caitlyn looked at him with watering eyes, holding Mitchie's hand. Dana smiled brightly at him as he did the same.

-I found a better place to start. I was wrong from the beginning and you helped me to realize that. Now, I found my way and you must find yours.

-What?

-I'll meet you at the firejam. Bye.

He closed the door, as Dana walked back home. I walked out of the bathroom, sweating a bit, taking my soaked girlfriend in my arms. Caitlyn sat on the bed, followed by a panting Nate.

-Nate…

-I love you.

She looked at him in disbelief, as he was smiling brightly, taking her in his arms, soothing her nerves. Mitchie and I chuckled at the pair. So cheesy…

-I love you too.

They got closer, and snuggled as she pushed him a bit on his back. He didn't complain and leaned in but she grabbed his wrists, on top of him.

-Got you!

He smiled a bit, a naughty smile, sneaking his legs on hers carefully. He got his wrists next to his sides, struggling a bit.

-What is he doing?

-A new move he earned from me.

He lifted his head a bit, looking in hers. She let go of him a bit and he smashed his pelvis against her and held her with his feet. He rolled her on the side, his legs still wrapped around hers. He let go of her wrists, looking down at her, proud. He kissed her cheek quickly, leaning next to her.

-I won.

-Where did you get all those moves from?

-From my brother.

She glanced over at me, like Mitchie.

-And where did you get them?

Mitchie and I went red, and I was sure that our clothes weren't wet now… I stepped in the bathroom leaving an even redder Mitchie behind.

-Well… We created them…

Nate looked at her strangely.

-What?

-Shane! I gotta go to the bathroom! Open up!

I opened and closed fast. I had to or else, it'll start over again… We heard them laughing in pure hysteria. They still were kids.

-We shouldn't have told them…

-Yeah… But it was fun last night…

-You want to start brawling again, Mitchinator?

-Anytime, popstar!

She jumped on me, tiggling me as I fell in the bathtub.

-What are you doing inside?

We got even redder, laughing at them. I kissed her in pure bliss.

######°######

The sun was down and stars were watching us. The firejam will begin in less than five minutes. I was with my brother. I can tell he was scared. Mostly because it was with Dana. He loves Caitlyn but still have some feelings left for her.

-Ready, Nate?

-I think…

Someone knocked on the door quickly, making him jump in fright.

-Come in…

Caitlyn walked towards him, sitting on his laps. He smiled, a bit reassured.

-I wanted to wish you good luck…

-Thanks, Caity… I appreciate it.

The announcer and Uncle Brown were now on stage, we heard them because of the powerful speakers. They announced the beginning of the show and the music started playing an interlude. It is time now. I nodded to him quickly, handing him his guitar.

-Good luck Nate. I love you. Don't forget it.

-I love you too.

They kissed, waved and she left. He began to shake again, turning a bit pale. His eyes were wondering around the room. He was appalled.

-Breathe, bro', breathe…

Then, they announced the duet and he headed towards the door.

-Bro'?

-Yeah?

-You're the best. Good luck.

He smiled, heading towards the stage. I closed the door and followed but turned towards my girlfriend. She picked us some trunks, near the stage. Caitlyn was between us, shaking too.

-Come on, it'll be alright.

Uncle Brown made a quick speech about next year, this year and this jam, thanking everyone for our participation… The usual in fact. Then, he introduced the song and it began to fill the camp…

######°######

I met her on the moving floor. She had a classy dress on, and she was on her 31. She hugged me quickly, grabbing a mike. I took my guitar, breathing hard.

-Nate… You know I still love you…

She was trying to get me back… Or to break my heart once again. How can I believe her after all of these events? She put an arm around my neck, massaging me. I had tingled down my spine and it felt… Wrong. It felt so wrong…

-Dana. It's ov…

She kissed me, pushing me against a near metal beam. I squealed, pushing her away. She looked away, a bit ashamed. The song began to play and she started to have tears in her eyes.

-Dana, it's over. We must get over it.

-But I still love you…

-And I love Caitlyn. You neglected me and now, you want me back? It isn't love. It's just lust. You'll get over it. Trust me.

The floor was rumbling, moving upwards. We appeared on stage like that, as the spotlights started to target us. I waved at my friends, brothers and Caitlyn who waved back. We walked forwards, and Dana started to sing first, tears still in her eyes but the voice wasn't shaky.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_Never thought it'd come this far,_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

I was still playing guitar when I sang my part. Dana had an arm around my neck, wiping some tears away. I couldn't look her in the eyes. It felt wrong.

_We were young and times were easy,_

_But I could see it's not the same._

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change._

_And I don't want to lose her,_

_I don't want to let her go._

My voice was a bit raspy, and my breath was short. How could she still trick me like that? She's torturing me on stage. The chorus began to play and I played along, as we were both singing. The crowd was clapping their hands along the music. The spotlights were warming our cold hearts.

_Standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone._

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Yeah... Before the storm_

It was my part now and I started to sing when I saw that look on Caitlyn's face. I turned around a bit and I saw Dana hugging me. I pushed her a bit with my guitar, careful not to hurt her. She got next to me, in the yellow spotlight, leaving me in the blue one.

_And with every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that last_

_Not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

Her voice sounded cold and hurt. Every word she sang made my heart jump in fright. I couldn't get my eyes off of the band. They were yelling, like fans. The spotlights were now burning my skin, unlike her. She felt alive with their lights.

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone._

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the light from going in_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._

_We always say a heart is not whole_

_Without the one who gets you through_

_The storm_

The song went softer, decreasing a bit but increasing in intensity. Our raspy, breathless but warm voices echoed in the place, with the music. I had to confess she has quite a good voice. The crowd started to cheer, but I mostly focused on the band. They were my biggest fans.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

Everyone was clapping their hands in harmony, boosting our strength. We used it to sing the final part with all our hearts, and some even cried. The music grew in intensity, our hearts were skipping beats, and all these lights gave us warm. There were no words to describe it. It's just a feeling, torn between despair and love, between death and life. It was our hearts singing, not us.

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Like I did before the storm_

We both were grasping each other's hand in the air in victory. The music ended, the spotlights were shining on us and the crowd cheered like never before. Standing ovation. Yells. Lights. Cries… Dana started to cry. I turned to her a bit, lifting my head to meet her eyes. She hugged me tightly, in front of the whole camp, which was whistling and yelling like crazy fans. I hugged back slightly. Like old friends. She let go of me after hearing footsteps behind us. Letting go of my now warm hand which was on fire.

-I loved you Nate.

-I loved you too, Dana.

-Friends?

-Friends.

She turned around, a happy and sad smile on her face. Dana vanished in the shadows, not caring about some fans' ovations. I lifted my arms in the air, yelling too. I won.

-Nate!

The whole band came on stage. My brothers greeted me, teasing me a bit, Mitchie congratulated me and… Caitlyn jumped in my arms. Literally. We both hugged tightly, not wanting to let go of each other's. Shane took his girlfriend in his arms while Jason was happy crying… Hugging his guitar. We all laughed at him playfully. I turned to Caitlyn, drowning in her eyes.

-Caitlyn, I love you.

-I love you too Nate…

-So… Girlfriend?

-Of course! If you are my boyfriend…

We laughed, lost in the heat of the moment, forgetting everyone was watching us. I kissed her. She kissed back. We kissed. We won our summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: New life, together forever

It's been two months. Two months since the end of Rock Camp, two months since they were together, two months of everything. Two months in a life. The only difference with the other years, is that they did not separate at the end of the summer. The group was on tour, as expected, taking among their uncountable luggage their close friends Mitchie and Caitlyn. As well as a "miniature" birdhouse which had offered the children to Jason. But it is another story. They were in Nashville in Tennessee. One of the numerous concert dates. The band was in their room, all were ready, impatient, overexcited, and had hair product… Mitchie arrived in whirlwind, giggling, jumping into Shane's arms.

-So…?

-She's coming!

They jumped behind the red sofa hurriedly, and Jason fell on the ground, the foot clamped in a pillow. Nate switched off the lights, and all kept silent. The wild beating of their hearts, the short and panting breaths and the electricity of moment excited them even more. The handle creaked, the door opened slowly. Each retained their breath, eyes were lost in the dark. Then, Shane pressed on a button of the remote control and a music ringed. All jumped from behind the sofa, hurling themselves in the arms of the arrived person, who was also lost in the moment.

-Happy birthday Caitlyn!

She giggled then became hysteric, jumping with Mitchie in euphoria, under the others' amused glances. She turned around, pushed by her best friend.

-We have some gifts for you here… You wouldn't think we'll forget you, even with a tour, do you?

She was not able to hold back a tear, melting in front of so much kindness. She was in each other's arms, murmuring some incomprehensible "thank you" among her tears but that was understood by all. Jason caught a plate, getting naively some cake, under the glance of his brothers.

-What? I'm starving!

Mitchie nudged Caitlyn, winkling at Shane, who grinned back mischievously.

-By the way, we've got to get prepared… But Nate'll explain it to you!

Shane had a goofy smile on his face, pulling his elder brother by the arm. This last one always had its cake in hands, licking greedily the plate up to the last crumb. Mitchie followed them, in hysteric chuckles. The room was soon empty, leaving the last two persons together. Nate swallowed with difficulty and became a little bit redder. He sat on the sofa, with fickle eyes. Caitlyn also made it, looking questioningly at him.

-Nate? Are you alright? You seem strange right now…

He crossed a trembling hand in his curly hair, starting to sweat. He untied slightly his tie, smelling desperately the air to gain more breath.

-You don't seem fine…

-Erm… Caitlyn… I… Erm… Happy birthday!

She looked at him, eyes were opened wide as possible. She exploded to laugh, whereas he always had the fickle eyes.

-That's the big thing that makes you acting so strange?

-No… In fact… I… So, you turned 18?

-Yes, right now. Why? Is there something wrong? You can tell me…

He wrinkled his nose, and tried to speak but no sound went out. He squeezed the sofa, shy. Caitlyn approached him, putting an arm around his back, tightening him slightly.

-Come on, you can tell me what's bothering you…

-Caity', I…

He winked several times, crossing a wet hand on his face and swallowed. He breathed bravely, unsheathed a white box rather royally in his jacket and stretched it out to her so quickly. On the other hand, the words, those, short, minced, breathed but warm, came too quickly.

-Doyouwannamarryme?

She looked at him pressing, unbelieving one. She giggled and opened conscientiously the box. She discovered a ring in the middle of a kind of case. She took it, scrutinized it in the silence. Inside the golden ring with a diamond, represented a small sentence "Love is together and forever ". She looked alternately at the ring and him, mouth opened. He wrinkled his nose again, diverting his head, sad.

-It's never good… I should've listened to Shane's…

-Yes!

She jumped literally into his arms, kissing him. He looked at her in bewilderment, agape. Then, quickly, his sad face turned into a huge smile as he crawled closer to her, pressing her against him. They both listened to their wild heartbeat, lost in each other's eyes.

-You know I love you…

-Me too…

They were too lost to find other words. Others arrived then, changed for the concert. Jason went again to the cake with his clean plate whereas the two others sat down beside those who stayed. All were exchanging glances filled with curiosity.

-Oh no… You just blabbered some random words or she just didn't understand?

Nate chuckled, trying to relax, rubbing Caitlyn's back. This one held out the hand to Shane showing him the ring. He opened wide eyes, mute under the laughter of his brothers and friends.

-Bet on it, Bro'! Caitlyn's my sister-in-law! Let's build a birdhouse for that event!

The concert began during a general roar of laughter. Two hearts pounded in the idea that they would be more than one in some time…

######°######

The time had come, hearts were beating fast. Two paths of white and black, formed two different rows. The guests, shared between the enjoyment and the delight, looked fervently at the neighborhood, as to better feel the intensity of moment and keep it in their hearts. The noise of the crowd gathered in front of the huge building entered by the door with the sun. People, frightened, considering in the marriage of some well furnished Minister, moved in the gate, wriggling. Steps hurried up, policemen took place in front of the stairs, pushing away the belligerent. The crowd, startled, crossed its road, having a walk in the nearby market. Inside the building, the guests moved in a surge of excitement. The floodlit pavements, the shining candlesticks and the scene bathed by sunlight fed the most venomous conversations. The public of elite, placed in front of an altar, bewared of so much deceit, and, proudly while standing straight, waited patiently for the start.

-When I think he's the first…

Mitchie looked at the gleaming pavement, shared between the enjoyment and the small pinching in her heart. The enjoyment to see her best friend (boy) with her best friend (girl) together, of all to be gathered here. The pinching in the heart that he is the first one. Nevertheless, some say they are both too young and have a career to carry on...

-Now, my little brother's out of the market…

Shane and Jason had pronounced the same sentence at the same moment, being moved as two parents. Mitchie pushed Shane quickly and he coughed to agree. Since the news, he's acting strangely and everyone noticed it.

Suddenly, a man dressed rather royally struck three times the glittering pavement with some wood of his old cross of ceremonies. All the audience turned around with a long rustle of skirts and a moving of chairs. And the young woman appeared, in the arm of her best man, in the deep light of the gate. She always looked like a toy, of a delicious white toy, wearing lily flowers. She stayed a few moments on the threshold, and then when she made her first step in the nave, organs gave a powerful cry, announcing the entrance of the bride with their big metal voice. She came, head lowered, but not shy, quite touched, kind, charming, bride's miniature there. The women smiled and murmured by watching her passing nobly. The men whispered words between them, comparing the young bride and the old brides. The best man, Shane, walked with an exaggerated pace, a little bit red, dignity, glasses always down at the nose. Behind them, four bridesmaids, among whom Tess, Peggy and Ella, all four dressed in pink and in white, formed a court in this queen's jewel. Other best men, or at least, Jason and Mitchie, who laughed by making signs to Shane, went to a step which seemed adjusted by a ballet master. Shane couldn't hold a laugh, making everyone laugh too, even Mitchie and Caitlyn. They were looking at each other with happy glares.

Then Nate appeared with an unknown old lady. He raised the head without diverting his gaze, strong brown eyes but soft chocolate color, what was making Caitlyn melt, under his wrinkled eyebrows. His mustache of sweat seemed irritated on his lip. He had a proud pace, the slim waist, the straight leg. He wore his tuxedo, with a small red ribbon of the legion of some club stained, as which it had received from his father. It looked like a drop of blood. Finally it was a strange gathering of allies or friends. And always organs sang, pushed by the enormous clinging monument and rhythmical accents of their gleaming gorges, which shout in the sky the enjoyment or the pain of the people. Some closed violently the big flaps of the entrance, and, suddenly, it was dark as if they had just banished sun.

Now Nate was knelt down next to his wife in the choir, in front of the floodlit altar. The bishop, stick in hand, cowl in head, appeared, going out of the sacristy, to unite them in the name of the eternal. He asked the questions of custom, exchanged rings with the boys and the young lady of best men, Mitchie, Shane and Jason, pronounced the words which connect as chains, and he sent to the new couple a religious short speech. He spoke about the loyalty, for a long time, in pompous terms. It was a big large-sized man, one of these beautiful prelates to whom the stomach is a majesty. He made religious signs still, and then sacraments become inescapable, universal, and ritual. The bishop had then ended his speech. The couple was exchanging some words, enough, little long, but folds of soft love. The glances lost in each other's one, the soul diving into hearts in party… The voices, soft and puffed but audible, made the guests tremble because of emotions. "Yes" were exchanged … The fates were now bounded.

When the office was ended, Nate recovered and, giving the arm to his trembling wife from emotions, walked past the sacristy. Then began the endless parade of the assistants. He, terrified by enjoyment, imagined himself as a king of somewhere whose people came to applaud him. He shacked hands rather royally, stammered words which meant nothing, greeted, answered the compliments, such a politician to sell his image to some lame man of consciousness. They crossed the church. It was well crowded, because each had got back the place, to see them passing together. He went slowly, of a quiet and decided step, sometimes turning his head to smile to Caitlyn, whom he kissed. Eyes were fixed to the big sunny bay of the door. He felt on his skin the running light, which made him shiver, these cold shivers which gives the huge happiness. He saw nobody. He thought only about her, as she also thought only about him. The best men, following them closely, applauded them, putting some happiness in this very serious place. Reached on the threshold, they saw the crowd, the black crowd, whistling, coming there for them. The population of Los Angeles was there and contemplated them. Then, raising eyes, he lowered slowly the pace of the high flight of steps between two spectators' hedges supervised by policemen. But he did not see them; his maintaining thought returned in the past, and in front of his eyes dazzled by the brilliant sun, floated the image of his new wife, straightening in front of the mirror the small frizzy hair of her head, always undone in the early morning…

-I still can't believe how perfect they are together…

Mitchie, eyes full of lights, could not divert her attention of her two best friends, now married, fascinated by this new and touching scene. Shane, hothead, not being able to move in this situation, struck feet the ground, whistling with the others, hoping to amuse up to the ball.

-One day, we'll have a party like that!

She looked at her official boyfriend in astonishment and tenderness. He smiled back at her widely, of an assured gaze, and, by putting his hand on his heart, took a solemn face.

-Promised! But let's take care of these two young ones first…

She chuckled at this sentence, nudging him slightly.

-What? It's true… Plus, Nate will still need my tips…

They laughed in unison, making everyone laugh in euphoria, still watching their friends and brother. The young married ones were kissing, being photographed by hired ones.

######°######

A car drove along a wide road framed by very on-line houses. It took off at a brisk pace, the wind sweeping the hair of its occupants. Three children in its back enjoyed counting the posts which they saw. Possibly, one of both boys began to fight with the girl by showing her his tongue. She also showed it to him and they quarreled, soon observed by the other boy, who remained silent up to there. He received an involuntary kick and deeply struck the car door.

-Mommy! Daddy! They're fighting again!

The woman, sat in front of, quickly turned around, sighing. She swept the back banquette of a glance. The children became silent again.

-Gary! Alyson! Calm down!

-When will we be at uncle's house?

-Soon, sweetie, soon…

-In fact we're there, kiddos!

The man parked in front of a rather big and beautiful house, in a private parking lot. They came down from the car, the children rushed in the front door, rolling in the garden. The man slammed the door shut, frowning.

-Do you think it's a good idea to park here? What if we need to…

-Honey calm down… You're way too serious sometimes.

The adults arrived holding each other's hand, laughing. The doorbell rang and the door did not delay opening, revealing a woman with brownish hair, dressed in evening clothes. She smiled widely, squeezing them in the arms.

-You're already there? Come on in!

-Hi auntie!

The children kissed her happily.

-Nate, sweetie, Mitchie and Shane are here!

Once inside, they crossed the lounge and met in the dining room. Other adults came to greet them, like old friends they are. A man, a brown, hair curled with a woman with brown hair, another man but a dark brown one with the woman of the car and two other adults, all dressed well. The children met the others, running everywhere. The boy of the first two adults was brown frizzy with dark brown eyes, the other one brown, the smooth hair with eyes light brown and the girl, the brunette with smooth hair with the same eyes. Another girl, brown with blue eyes and a brown boy also but curled, played ball. Two other girls rather playing with dolls, both brunettes with the brown eyes whereas the last boy, the brown curled with the brown-green eyes clearly, played with Gary. The adults, sat at the table, were exchanged some fond glances.

-They look like us, don't you think?

-Yep.

Shane turned around to his little brother, who was drinking some wine.

-And I do see that Maxim looks like you, bro'… It's your boy, no doubt about that.

He laughed, like Caitlyn, knowing what his brother was referring to. They wanted children after some years they were married but they had none. They tried but nothing worked. They even thought they were infertile, and their close family had to soothe them. But one day, they finally had a girl, Melissa and a boy, short after, Maxim. They're even thinking about having another one.

-Yeah. He's daddy's little boy!

He laughed, taking Caitlyn in his arms. He really loves his family and is very protective of it. Mitchie, thoughtful was watching the children before tilting her head towards her best friend.

-But Melissa does look like Caitlyn.

-She mommy's little girl!

Everybody laughs again. A boy came in the lounge, sitting down on his father's knees, forcing him to release his wife's hand, who laughs. His father frowned a bit, but when he met his boy's eyes, his expression faded as he patted his head for fun.

-Daddy?

-Yeah, Christopher?

-Will we finish the birdhouse after lunch? You promised!

His gaze lowered to the carpet, knowing that everyone was chuckling. He didn't get over these things yet. His wife took their son in her arms, so he could take a slip of his drink he was longing for.

-Come on Jason…

He looked at his brother, who was laughing, clutching the chair's arms in hysteria. They all remembered when he wanted one in Camp Rock. It was still on their minds, even years after.

-Remember our talk last night, Jasey?

-Which one? No more children?

They burst into a loud laugher, so loud that they all had tears. She nudged him, making him realize what he said. Even their son was laughing.

-Ah. The birdhouse one. No more birdhouse since we have tons home… Yeah… But just for the kid? It'll teach him how to handle man's business.

-Building birdhouses is a man's business?

-Get over it, bro'!

He met his wife's eyes. He was pleading so hard for it that he was talking to himself. Then, she waved at him, letting the boy go.

-Alright. But it is the last one.

-Yay! Promised Christopher! But for now, go and play with the other kids.

-How are they doing?

Jason turned over to meet his brother's gaze, as he drank his drink.

-Oh… Very well. Mina's always teasing her brother and Judith cools them off. The best trio ever! And you, Shaney…?

Mitchie nudged Shane, who was sending death glares to his laughing brother, who made everyone laughs with him. She told him his nickname.

-Well, Alyson and Gary are always teasing each other, sometimes, they fight. In fact, Alyson is just like her mother, she's a fighter. But, Gregory's the quiet one…

-Yeah, Alyson and Gary are just like you but Gregory could be Nate's son!

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically, thinking again about the jousts between Shane and Mitchie. This one got up with a roguish smile, walking towards her "rival". Nate moved slightly, moving towards Shane, who also laughed, as the others.

-And you won't tell me that with blue eyes Melissa is your daughter…?

-But she's mommy little girl!

Mitchie began laughing, while her friend stopped, pretending to be outraged. She got up and bickered friendly with her, as teenagers.

-You'll pay for that!

She jumped on her, passing over the big sofa. Others hurled themselves, striking, trying to see the friendly battle. They rolled on the ground, moving one of the other one.

-Shane! Be a good husband, come help your wife!

-Nate! You heard what she said? Come help your own wife!

Made breathless due to having laughs, they jumped on the others, moving, crashing, and roaring to laugh. Shane caught Nate's foot, propping him up on the ground, making him fall on Mitchie, who had caught Caitlyn's wrists. She fell on Shane, who squeaked in his roars of laughter.

-Human Bomb!

Jason and his wife Mary jumped into the heap having removed shoes and jackets. Backs cracked in harmony and the voices rose. They roared, while laughing in hysteria. Jason caught Shane, rubbing his hair, ruffling it whereas Nate was clamped under them, struggling of the influence of the women. Mary had caught Caitlyn's arm which held Jason's pants while Mitchie was over her, pushing Mary. All laughed, rolling around, and bickering as teenagers. The children sat calmly in the wide armchair, looking at them severely.

-Adults are way worse than us…

A few hours had passed by since their childish games and the evening came at small steps. They left the dining room, ending to tidy up places. It is what adults estimated. Being able to relive some stupid, childish moments. They were maybe too childish, hard sometimes but they had good heart in fact. The evening was there, stars too. A sky in summer, here is one of the world wonders. The family was sitting at the table around a campfire on the terrace, which Nate and Jason had prepared specially for the event. This last one liked the nature, and often made hikes and firecamps, the summer. It was part of who he is. Without speaking more about Rock Camp. Brown Cesario always took care of it and still welcomes young people, as well as former ones become official professors for some. When the sibship was younger, they liked going there, spending their vacations about music. It is there that the fates crossed themselves. Now, with the children, it is a little more stressful. Shane was next to Mitchie and they smiled mutually, hand in hand. Jason was next to his brother and Nate by his side. The children formed a small group with Mary and Caitlyn, and the buckle was locked up. Shane crossed his arms on the nape of the neck of his wife, smiling even more. Jason coughed, bursting out slightly, looking at his young brother, who had a brightness of mockery in eyes. They caught their guitars which were just behind them, and began to scratch, intoning a melody which they liked playing. Nate played the harmony and Jason the bass. Mary looked at them cheerfully, smashing her hands, pushing of the elbow Mitchie, which whistled. She looked at their faces over the red light which illuminated the place as a fire in Christmas. Shane beat the rhythm with his feet, pulled viscerally in the music. He sang then, encouraged by the small assembly.

_So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
_

The singer quickly kissed Mitchie on the cheek, under the amused glances of his brothers and children. She, red, returned him his kiss and sang with him.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
_

She began to shake her head in rhythm, as well as her hands, followed by her husband. Everyone did the same, rocked by the festive atmosphere.

_Come grab your guitar  
And sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud  
_

Everyone merry was shaking their hands in rhythm, even the neighbors who passed several times near the fence. Nate scratched more hardly and more quickly, followed by his older brother, and the tune came again. This time, all the hearts sang around the campfire.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
_

All these voices, nevertheless different, did not train it more than the only one, the unity was found. Nevertheless, they kept silent for the stanza, and the singer started again louder, under the languishing glance of his wife. The eyes glittered in the light of the fire which lengthened their shadows up to the wall.

_Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya_

He started again solo, the arm in the back of his dear and sweet Mitchie, who smiled to him warmly. He blew a little, making a sign with a quick motion of his head to the others, who also started again, along with him.

_And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
_

Both shook hands, as a sign of victory. The assembly has not been able to refrain from holding a chuckle which made the children laugh. In the general euphoria which became contagious for the neighbors, all started again much louder.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)  
_

Several times, the singer of the group sang in parallel, as well as the female singer, urging the others to continue the harmony which was established. Jason looked cheerfully at Mary by smiling and the brown eyes burned with enjoyment with the campfire of the garden.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song_

Nate and Jason stopped a few moments later, finishing the partition. The elder brother put his guitar just behind him, for the credit note under the hand. Nate pushed him slowly of the elbow, showing him their brother discreetly of a gesture of the head. He was in front of Mitchie, face to face, blow mixed, short, panting, and smiling. The heads moved a little more and lips met in a kiss. He caught her by the size, squeezing her slowly and she took him by the nape of the neck. The embrace illuminated by the powerful fire was blessed by the stars which seemed to shine even more. The children roared with disgust, pulling a laugh from their parents. Nate was folded in two, bursting out laughing. The older looked at them, wild, but could not refrain from smiling, happy for them. Then, he kissed Mary, pushed by the heat of the moment, soon followed by Nate and Caitlyn. When they parted some seconds later, a drill fell in front of Shane's eyes. They were both red. In spite of their mutual feelings, there was a small part of shyness in them. He blew to raise this drill but it eventually fell again always in front of his glance. She giggled and was followed by a general roar of laughter, under the moon and the stars. The evening was sparkling and friendly … The family was gathered, two generations under the same roof, with a mutual love and a warm home. They had the money, the time, the celebrity, the glory … But what to ask furthermore that the love of a family to be happy? We sometimes lose it on our road but we always find the one of the heart. Most hard, is to remain standing. It is what Nate and Caitlyn felt. Now, married and with a girl and a boy, the happiness is complete. Both squeezed up the one against the other one, all illuminated by the campfire, the soft glance put on their children. Really, what to ask furthermore?

-And now's the time for my birdsong!

-No!

Everyone laughed at Jason's smile. Happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

First of all, I'd like to thank all my readers for their attention. It's them who make the story alive. Plus, us, writers, we wouldn't be here right now if there were no readers. They are the most important part of the writing thing. So, thank you, you who read my story, you who laughed, cried or yelled in front of your computer because of my story. You took the time to read it and I'm thankful for that. I'd like to dedicate this story to a few friends, hoping they'll notice this… Garou ("Nick-Kevin Jr"), White tiger, Jon', the Italian, Windy and all of you guys! Also, thanks a lot to Huntz798 who helped me with this story. Sometimes, we need help from Beta readers. We're not all perfect, far from that instead.

So, did you like the story? Did you hate it? Review, tell me what you think about it! Also, I'm thinking about writing another story about Nate and Caitlyn and some other pairings too… I'd like to know which couples you like and what kind of stuff you'd like to read in it… It'll be a story made especially for you, readers! Review, send me messages, in short, and tell me what you think about it!

Anyway, kit was a great pleasure to write it, and I'm looking forward for some more! Hoping to see your reviews soon, as well as your comments…

_-Lungor Sterling "Joenette' Lycien-_


End file.
